leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Life steal
Life steal (LS) is an offensive stat that restores health to the wielder on all basic attacks, including abilities that modify their basic attacks (such as and ). It is a percent of the basic attack, plus physical damage from modifiers on the attack (such as ), but not on-hit effects (such as ). Life steal is calculated from the actual damage done to an enemy, after armor and all other forms of damage reduction. All champions have 0% base life steal. It can be increased with items, runes, and some champion abilities. Increasing life steal The following is true life steal. It does not benefit from . Items * * * * * * * Champion abilities * grants % life steal for 4 seconds. * permanently grants him % life steal. * gives him life steal and % healing per , which applies to life steal for 6 seconds. * grants 100% life steal for the duration of the ability. Runes * * (while ) Increasing attack drain The following is really similar to life steal, but is not really life steal. It benefits from . Items * * * * * Champion abilities * heals him for all the damage dealt for the duration of the ability. Runes * Notes * Life steal stacks additively, and has no cap. * passive is a unique multiplicative increase, so if you had 10% life steal before, you will now have 13%, and not 40% life steal (10% 13% life steal). * Life steal will not heal from damage done to towers and inhibitors. * Life steal will heal from all damage done to minions, monsters, pets and champions. * Abilities that apply on-hit effects such as and will work with life steal. * Life steal does not work for abilities that don't apply on-hit effects, nor with item actives like with . * bonus damage healing is considered a drain effect, so even though you would take life steal to increase its healing, it will be affected by . * Life steal does not work with True damage, for example . * Healing reduction effects like and reduce the health restored by life steal. : See Healing reduction for more information. Trivia ''Last updated: November 21, 2017 - V7.23'' * The maximum achievable life steal by a playable champion is % on . Take notice this is not the stat shown in game. It's just the % amount of healing you get from basic attacks. * ** ** * ** 1 ** 1 ** 1 ** 1 ** A combination of two of any of the following items: *** *** * ** ** * ** ** * Relevant mathematics: ** life steal: *** Items = + + + 12%}} = 74% *** Runes = = 8% *** Buffs = + = 115% *** Heal Multiplier = }} }} **** life steal = ( + + ) % life steal References cs:Life steal de:Lebensraub es:Robo de vida fr:Vol de vie pl:Kradzież życia ru:Вампиризм (атакующий параметр) zh:生命偷取 Category:Offensive champion statistics